Inflatable cushioning assemblies for use with seating devices are well known. Some such assemblies of this type include separately inflatable compartments, compartments having varying capacity and/or shape to accommodate different users of such assemblies, and/or include means for attachment of the assembly to a motor vehicle battery, exhaust and/or air supply for control of such an assembly used in conjunction with a motor vehicle seat (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,998,817, 3,363,941, 3,608,961, 3,644,950, 4,190,286, 4,552,402, 4,589,695, 4,592,588, 4,619,481, and 4,634,179).
In addition, it has heretofore been suggested that inflatable cushioning assemblies include a plurality of tubes, which tubes are pulsed and/or alternately inflated and deflated, including inflating alternate ones of the plurality of tubes while deflating the tubes therebetween (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,719,986, 3,008,465, 3,148,391, 3,678,520, and 3,867,732).
It has also been heretofore suggested that such devices can include sets of tubes of different sizes (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,008,465 and 3,148,391), as well as aiding in medical problem discomforts and/or fatigue associated with long bed or seat contact (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,391), and it has been suggested that such devices can be utilized as seat cushions or for back support (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,008,465, 3,148,391, and 3,867,732).
Thus, while various arrangements for inflatable cushion assemblies for seating devices have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized, further improvements, as suggested herein, can nevertheless be utilized.